Un romance Realmente Rebelde
by Flippy781
Summary: Mittens descubre que está enamorada de Bolt, pero no es capaz de acercarse a él. Tal vez, con los consejos de Cupida, pueda conseguirlo. Amistad, celos y romance les esperan en este Crossover.
1. El plan de Cupida

_Aunque es algo obvio, voy a comenzar diciendo los personajes de este capítulo me pertenecen._

_Bolt y sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney, y que los personajes de Ever After High le pertenecen a Mattel._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El plan de Cupida**

Era un día soleado, como solía ser habitual en aquel lugar.

Los alumnos de la escuela Ever After High charlaban alegremente por los alrededores y en los pasillos.

Entre ellos paseaba Cupida, hija adoptiva de Eros, el dios del amor.

Ella había sido transferida a allí desde su antiguo instituto, algo que no era nuevo para ella, ya que siempre tenía que moverse cuando alguien requería su ayuda, pues era su obligación como futura diosa del amor.

Sonó el timbre. Llegaba tarde a clase.

El trimestre se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. No podía centrarse en estudiar, pues siempre que lo intentaba llegaba a su mente la imagen de su príncipe, Dexter Charming. Para su desgracia, él no le prestaba atención, pues solo le interesaba Raven Queen, hija de la reina malvada, y líder de los Rebeldes.

Mientras, en otro mundo diferente, se encontraba una familia formada por una niña llamada Penny, su madre y sus mascotas, un perro llamado Bolt, una gata llamada Mittens y un hámster llamado Rinho.

Los tres se habían hecho inseparables tras un increíble viaje por todo el país hacía unos meses.

En realidad, cuando se conocieron el perro tomó a la gata por una esbirro de un villano de una serie de televisión, cosa que también creyó el hámster.

Con mucho esfuerzo ella había logrado hacer comprender al can que todo era falso.

Mittens comenzó a sentir algo por Bolt cuando este le salvó de un refugio de animales, del que probablemente ella nunca habría salido.

Durante el viaje su relación había pasado a ser de una mejor amistad; quizá Mittens había conseguido confesar sus sentimientos, pero en Las Vegas ella se enfadó mucho con Bolt cuando este se negó a vivir lejos de Penny. La gata le gritó entonces que se fuera, y aunque luego se reconciliaron, aquello había frustrado su plan.

¡Cuantísimas veces había deseado ser una perrita! No quería ser extremadamente guapa, solo de la misma especie de Bolt para al fin haber podido confesar sus sentimientos sin miedo.

Desde entonces, la gata usaba cualquier recurso para acercarse a él.

Casi siempre fingía el tener una pesadilla para dormir un poco más cerca de él por la noche, algo de lo que ambos disfrutaban, no solo por el contacto, sino también por el calor mutuo que se proporcionaban el uno al otro.

En aquel momento, Cupida, que andaba distraída en clase, oyó los pensamientos de Mittens, pese a que eran de diferentes mundos.

Rápidamente, la hija de Eros sacó su agenda y apuntó el lugar de donde procedían las voces.

Si alguien necesitaba de sus servicios allí estaría, aunque eso significara tener que viajar a otro mundo.

Después de clase, Cupida fue al despacho del director Grimm. Seguramente a este no le haría ninguna gracia verla, pues él siempre había apoyado a los Reales, y ella era una Rebelde.

"Bueno, querida ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Me gustaría saber… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de viajar al mundo humano?"

"¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!"

El grito del director le asustó bastante.

"¡Por supuesto que no la hay! ¡Va contra el destino!"

"Claro…"

La hija de Eros estaba triste, aunque decidió seguir investigando, al fin y al cabo, el Director Grimm era propenso a guardar secretos y contar mentiras como ya hizo con Raven Queen.

Cupida se decidió a hablar con Madeleine Hatter, la hija del sombrerero loco.

"¿Sabes algo de viajes al mundo humano?"

"No demasiado. Sé que del mundo humano al País de las Maravillas sí se puede. Ya lo hizo en su día Alicia" respondió Madeleine alocadamente, como era habitual en ella.

"¿Y no existe una forma de hacerlo al revés?"

"Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero sé quién te puede ayudar"

Por supuesto, Madeleine se refería al menor de los hermanos Grimm, que vivía en las profundidades del instituto. El problema era que él estaba loco y nadie excepto Madeleine podía entenderle.

La charla entre la hija del sombrerero loco y el menor de los Grimm fue incomprensible para la hija de Eros, pero consiguió lo que buscaba. Tenía la clave para viajar al mundo humano.

Y es que, resulta que en la biblioteca se encontraba un espejo mágico escondido tras una de las estanterías por el Director Grimm que llevaba al mundo humano.

Cupida se decidió atravesar el espejo aquella misma noche.

En el mundo humano, Bolt y Rinho veían la Televisión.

Por su parte, Mittens estaba mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero y pensando en cómo habría sido su vida con Bolt en Las Vegas.

En aquel momento, Penny volvió del colegio y Bolt fue corriendo a recibirla con gran alegría.

La niña no venía sola. Volvía con una compañera de clase afroamericana, con cabello rizado y ojos verdes.

"Ella es Aisha" anunció Penny "Es nueva en la ciudad, y es nuestra vecina ¡Decidle hola!"

Bolt saludó a la invitada a su manera, Mittens en cambio la ignoró por completo, y Rinho agitó la pata y continuó mirando la tele.

"¿Sabéis? Ella tiene una mascota, es una perrita"

"Mañana vengo y os la presento" dijo Aisha.

Mittens se quedó helada al oír aquellas palabras ¿Una perrita? ¿Allí? ¿En "su" casa?

De nuevo en Ever After High, todos los Rebeldes se habían enterado de que Cupida iba a cruzar el espejo.

Resulta que Madeleine no había podido contener la emoción y se lo había contado a Hunter Husman, que a su vez se lo había contado a Cedar Whood, la cual no podía mentir y, por tanto guardar secretos.

Lamentablemente los Reales también se habían enterado, y muchos de ellos opinaban que lo que Cupida quería hacer iba totalmente en contra del destino.

Blondie Locks, amiga de Cupida fue a hablar con ella.

"¿Pero por qué es tan importante para ti ir al mundo humano?"

"Quiero ayudar a esa linda pareja. Si hubieses sentido lo bonito que era es profundo amor…"

"Pero tú no sabes nada de ese mundo ¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¡No tienes familia ni nada allí!"

Cupida se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón. Se entristeció muchísimo.

"Además Kitty dice que a quien quieres unir son un perro y un gato ¡Eso va totalmente en contra del destino!"

En aquel instante, Raven Queen, quien había estado espiando su conversación a escondidas decidió intervenir.

"¿Y qué más da que sean un perro y un gato? ¡Si tal y cómo dice Cupida se aman eso no importa!"

"¡Raven! ¿Por qué nos espiabas?" preguntó Blondie con furia.

"Menos mal que lo he hecho" le contestó la hija de la reina malvada también con irritación.

A continuación, se dirigió a Cupida.

"No digas "colorín colorado" Tú sabes que alguien te necesita"

"Pero Blondie tiene razón. No tengo a nadie en ese mundo ¿Dónde voy a vivir?"

"Me tienes a mí. Yo puedo usar mis hechizos para…"

"La magia no funciona en el mundo humano" interrumpió la hija de Ricitos de Oro.

"Puede que la floja magia de los Reales no lo haga, pero yo soy la hija de la Reina Malvada, y mi magia es mucho más poderosa"

Cupida sonrió al oír esto.

"¿Entonces? ¿Aún estas dispuesta a intentar unir a esa pareja?"

La hija de Eros recordó una vez más los sentimientos de amor que había escuchado en clase.

"Sí, lo haré"

"Pero…" trató de protestar Blondie.

"¡Ya ha dicho que lo hará!" le cortó a hija de la Reina Malvada "¿Nos vamos, Cupida?"

Y ambas se fueron dejando a la hija de Ricitos de Oro totalmente enfurruñada.

Raven Queen miró su libro de hechizos. La mayoría de ellos eran malvados, y que ella nunca usaría. Entre todos aquellos conjuros para envenenar o transformar en animales horrorosos, encontró uno útil para Cupida.

"Este hechizo te permitirá estar en el mundo humano como un fantasma que solo podrá ser visto por quién tú quieras. Y este otro te permitirá hablar con animales" anunció Raven con gran alegría.

"¿Estás segura de que funcionará?" preguntó Cupida bastante insegura.

"Claro que sí. Tú confía en mí. Las dos somos Rebeldes"

Y concentrándose, la hija de la Reina Malvada lanzó en hechizo.

"Listo. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que todos se duerman para que cruces ese espejo"

Por la noche, Cupida se deslizó sigilosamente de su cama y, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie, salió de su cuarto y caminó por los oscuros pasillos sigilosa como una sombra.

Al llegar a la biblioteca buscó por todas las estanterías.

"¿Quién anda por ahí?"

La voz casi mató del susto a la hija de Eros. Sin duda era la voz de una de las hermanas malvadas, las desagradables bibliotecarias. Si le pillaban lo más seguro era la expulsión.

Cupida se apresuró en su búsqueda oyendo cada vez más cerca las pisadas.

Justo cuando las pisadas estaban próximas a donde se encontraban, ella localizó el objeto que estaba buscando: El espejo que la llevaría al mundo humano. Sin pensarlo lo cruzó.

* * *

_Bueno, pues este es mi nuevo fanfic. Resulta que yo siempre me pregunté como sería un fanfic que mezclase Bolt con Ever After High y, gracias a que me vino la inspiración pude subir esto._**  
**

_Los capítulos se subirán los Jueves desde hoy._

_Espero que lo que hayan leído les haya gustado._


	2. El encuentro

_Una semana más, y aquí les presento un nuevo capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El encuentro**

"¡Mittens, despierta!" exclamaba Bolt con alegría.

"¿Qué quieres, Bolt? Hoy es Sábado" le dijo la gata somnolienta.

"¡Exacto! Hoy viene la amiga de Penny a presentarnos a su mascota. ¿Cómo crees que será?"

"Un perro como cualquier otro" pensó ella, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

Una hora después sonó el timbre y Penny corrió a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba su compañera de clase. En sus brazos traía una perrita de pelo corto y castaño.

Sus ojos eran azul claro y tenía las patas de color crema.

"Ella es Irati" dijo la niña.

Bolt se acercó corriendo. Ella lo reconoció.

"¡Tú eres Bolt el súper perro!"

Su exclamación era parecida a la de Rinho la primera vez que conoció al can. Solo que, a diferencia de aquella vez, él ya sabía la verdad.

"Esa etapa de mi vida ya pasó. Ya no trabajo para la tele"

"¡Una lástima! ¡Yo era tu fan número uno!"

"¡De eso nada! ¡Lo era yo!"

Por supuesto era el hámster quien había dicho aquello.

"¿Ah sí? ¿En qué capítulo Bolt se infiltró en las bases árticas de Ojo Verde?"

"¡En el veintisiete!"

Ambos seguían haciéndose preguntas, cuando Mittens se acercó para ver qué aspecto tenía la recién llegada. La repuesta de la invitada fue un gruñido.

"¿Qué hace aquí un espantoso gato?"

"¿Espantosa yo? ¿Tú te has mirado alguna vez al espejo?"

Su respuesta cabreó a la perrita aún más.

"¡Chicas, ya basta! ¡Qué forma de presentarse!" las regañó Rinho.

Ambas callaron pero se miraron con hostilidad. Como ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a decir nada, fue Bolt quienes las presentó.

"Mittens, ella es Irati. Irati, ella es mi amiga Mittens"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó con incredulidad "¿Eres amigo de un gato?"

"¿Qué problema hay en eso?" le increpó Mittens.

Al no encontrar una respuesta adecuada, Irati simplemente se calló, y luego preguntó.

"Bolt ¿Salimos a jugar?"

"Sí" contestó el perro con alegría.

Todos salieron afuera y comenzaron a correr.

Rinho se cansó enseguida volvió a casa a ver la tele. Mittens en cambio no tenía intención de rendirse, pese a que le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo de los canidos.

Irati pareció darse cuenta de esto y se dirigió a Bolt.

"¿Oye? ¿Y si corremos un poco más deprisa?"

"Pero Mittens no podrá seguirnos" contestó el perro para su gran irritación.

"Estoy segura que sí. ¡Venga te echo una carrera hasta ese árbol!"

Y ambos dejaron a la gata atrás, que quedó sola viendo como los dos canes se alejaban.

Lo que más le dolió no fue que Bolt la dejase plantada, sino ver lo feliz que era con Irati.

Los dos canidos pasaron el resto del día jugando.

"Me pregunto qué verá en ella" murmuró Mittens mientras los observaba por la ventana.

"¿Eso son celos?" preguntó Rinho, quién estaba en el sofá viendo la tele.

"¡No, qué va!" le contestó la gata.

El hámster no dijo nada más y continuó mirando la tele.

Cuando se hizo tarde, Irati y su dueña se fueron.

"Hoy ha sido un día genial" dijo Bolt mientras cenaban.

La gata le miró con mala cara; el perro lo notó, pero no se aventuró a preguntarle que le ocurría.

Todos se fueron a dormir. A Bolt le sorprendió sobre todo que Mittens no tuviera intención de dormir con él como solía hacer. Le costaba conciliar el sueño sin ella dándole calor con su pequeño cuerpo.

"Desde luego está rarísima" pensaba mientras intentaba dormirse.

La gata estaba tumbada alejada de él, y su pensamiento era mucho más negativo.

"¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que yo siento por él, o es que no quiere hacerlo? ¡Y todo es por culpa de esa Irati!"

En ese momento, llegó Cupida al mundo humano, el problema era que estaba a bastantes kilómetros de donde estaban Bolt y Mittens.

"Supongo que era mucho pedir que me transportaran al lugar donde yo quería" pensó la hija de Eros.

Tras un rato haciendo auto-stop, recordó que era un fantasma, razón por la que no la veían. De todas formas, decidió no hacerse visible. Vestía demasiado raro para lo que era común en aquel lugar.

Y, Cupida comenzó a andar hacia su destino.

Al día siguiente, Irati fue a visitar a sus vecinos, deseando encontrarse de nuevo a Bolt, pero en lugar de ello se topó con Mittens.

"¿Qué haces aquí, bola de pelo? ¿Y Bolt?"

"Esta es mi casa ¿No?"

La perrita pasó por alto la respuesta de la gata, y con tono orgulloso dijo:

"Ayer él y yo lo pasamos realmente bien. ¡Lástima que tú no puedas seguir nuestro ritmo! Aunque claro, tú solo eres un gato"

Antes de que ella pudiese contestarle, apareció Bolt.

"¡Irati, que alegría verte aquí de nuevo!"

"Yo pensaba lo mismo" murmuró Mittens entre dientes con tono de sarcasmo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué, Bolty? ¿Nos vamos a jugar?"

"Sí, por supuesto ¿No vienes, Mittens?"

La gata iba a contestarle que no, pero la perrita se burló de ella diciendo que ella no podría seguir ni el ritmo de un saltamontes, lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

"¿Por qué ha tenido que venir?" pensaba Irati cabreada.

Se había dado cuenta como el perro estaba pendiente de ella en todo momento. Intentó repetir el truco que había usado el día anterior, pero no funcionó, ya que esta vez, Bolt se negó a dejar atrás a su amiga felina.

Irati entonces decidió cambiar de estrategia. Aminoró el ritmo, dejando a Bolt adelantarla y siguiendo el ritmo marcado por Mittens. Entonces cuando el perro no miraba, hizo tropezar a la gata, que cayó al suelo.

Bolt fue corriendo a ver si ella estaba bien.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

"¿Estás segura? ¿No me mentirás por tu orgullo de gata?"

"Cómo eres"

Ambos se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos.

Ella se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada, para que el perro no viese que se había sonrojado.

Lamentablemente, Mittens sí se había hecho daño, así que tuvo que volver a casa. A Bolt no le parecía bien quedarse jugando sin ella. Pese a que Irati le insistió, él no cedió y acompañó a la gata a casa.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó Rinho cuando les vio entrar.

Mittens iba apoyada sobre Bolt, con fin de facilitarle al andar.

"Mittens se ha tropezado" respondió el perro.

"Irati me empujó" replicó ella.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó él con gran sorpresa.

"¿No lo viste? Se puso a mi lado y me embistió.

"No, yo solo vi que corríais juntas y luego oí como tropezaste. No vi nada"

La gata se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. No quería empezar una discusión después del tierno momento que ambos habían compartido hacía un rato.

Aquella noche, Mittens estaba tumbada pensando en lo ocurrido.

Cuando veía a Bolt con Irati lo veía feliz. Ella estaba casi convencida de que era así porque era su primera amistad canina. Durante el tiempo que había estado encerrado en el plató, no había tenido amigos. Luego les encontró a Rinho y a ella, pero ellos no eran perros.

No obstante, una pequeña parte de su cabeza albergaba el temor de que Bolt tuviese el más mínimo interés romántico en Irati.

La voz del can la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Mittens"

"¿Qué quieres, Bolt?"

"Esta noche hace mucho frío, y si duermes sola podrías resfriarte"

"¿Y?"

"Pues que… podríamos dormir juntos… Ya sabes, como hacemos siempre"

"Deja que piense…"

Por supuesto que a la gata le apetecía dormir con él más que nada, pero quería comprobar si Bolt quería estar con ella de verdad.

"De acuerdo" dijo al fin.

Mientras tanto, Cupida llegaba ya a la ciudad. Ya solo le quedaba encontrar la casa.

La hija de Eros se preguntó que iba a hacer.

Por lo que sabía, la gata amaba al perro, pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos.

¿Tal vez debería dispararles una flecha de amor? Aquello sería muy fácil, pero desgraciadamente, ella no tenía la maestría de su padre, y más de una vez había metido la pata por usarlas. Aquello sería el último recurso.

Entonces pensó que lo más conveniente sería darle unos pocos consejos amorosos para que la propia Mittens fuese quien confesara por sí misma.

Entre todos estos pensamientos llegó a la casa, e iba a llamar al timbre cuando se acordó que era un fantasma, así que se dispuso a atravesar la puerta para entrar en la casa.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2._

_Espero que les guste y hasta la semana que viene_


	3. Mentiras

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. Por fin se producirá el encuentro entre los personajes._

_Espero que les guste_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Mentiras**

Cupida entró en la casa.

"A esta hora seguro que están todos dormidos" pensó "Lo mejor sería que me tumbe a esperar. ¿Dónde estará el salón?"

Trató de guiarse en la oscuridad, pero no lo consiguió y tropezó, cayendo al suelo tirando también un jarrón que se encontraba en el pasillo.

Acto seguido sonaron los ladridos de Bolt, y la madre de Penny peguntando "¿Quién anda por ahí?"

Debido a los nervios de la situación, a Cupida se le volvió a olvidar que no podían verla, y se escondió debajo de las escaleras. No obstante, aunque el perro no podía verla sí podía olerla.

"Vámonos a dormir Bolt" le dijo Penny somnolienta "Mañana tengo colegio…"

"¿Se puede que estás olfateando, orejón?" le preguntó Mittens, que estaba arriba de las escaleras.

"Un olor… aquí hay alguien"

"¡Pero si no hay nadie! Ojos que no ven…"

"Lo sé, pero mi olfato…"

Bolt olfateó una última vez y subió al dormitorio.

Cupida se limpió el sudor de la frente.

"¡Ha faltado poco!" pensó.

Por suerte, poco después encontró el salón y se tumbó en el sofá mientras oía el tic-tac del gran reloj que estaba allí. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Los ruidos de los miembros de aquella familia al levantarse despertaron a la hija de Eros.

"No está mal este sofá. Casi tan bien como la cama del menor de los tres ositos"

La muchacha vio como en le habitación entraba un hámster en su bola que saltaba al sofá y se ponía a ver la tele. Aquello le resultó divertido, pero la ella sabía muy bien cuál era su misión en aquel lugar. Unir a aquella pareja de perro y gato y, de paso demostrar que se podía cambiar el destino.

Cupida salió del salón y buscó a Mittens, la cual estaba tumbada en el suelo de la cocina pensando en su vida con Bolt.

"Raven dijo que con el hechizo sí me vería quien yo quisiera" pensó la muchacha "¡Ahora veremos si funciona!"

La hija de Eros se acercó a la gata y comenzó a hablarle.

"Hola, yo me llamo Cupida y…"

"¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUI?!" interrumpió ella.

La muchacha no entendía su reacción.

"¡Esta es mi casa, por si no lo sabes!" le gritó Mittens.

"Pero yo… he venido a ayudarte"

"¡No me digas!"

El grito de Mittens había alertado a Bolt, quien se asomó desde la puerta.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"¡No! ¿Recuerdas el rastro de anoche? ¡Era ella!"

Y cuando dijo esto señaló a Cupida.

"¿Quién?" preguntó el can, que no podía ver a la hija de Eros.

"¡Esa chica del pelo rosa!" insistió la gata.

"Tienes que dormir más, Mittens. Tanto cansancio te ha sentando mal" se limitó a responderle él.

Mittens le miró con mala cara, y Bolt se arrepintió de lo dicho. Se acercó a ella y le miró avergonzado.

"Quiero decir… sí que olí un perfume femenino anoche como has dicho, pero seguro que esa ladrona se fue corriendo"

La gata puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a asentir. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo

Cuando el can se fue, Cupida soltó una risilla.

"Ya lo ves. Solo tú puedes verme. Si le dices algo a alguien, se reirá de ti"

Mittens la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó.

"Resulta que oí tus pensamientos en clase del profesor…" empezó a explicar, pero fue interrumpida por la gata.

"Bla Bla Bla… ¡No me cuentes tu vida! ¡Ve directamente al grano!"

"He venido a ayudarte. Sé que quieres a Bolt y voy a ayudarte a conquistarlo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Mittens estaba atónita. ¿Cómo podía aquella chica haberse enterado de su secreto mejor guardado? ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Una alienígena? Podía serlo, al fin y al cabo el hecho de que solo ella pudiese verla ya era extraño de por sí.

De todas formas, aunque aquella muchacha sabía acerca de sus sentimientos, ella no iba a decirle que estaba en lo cierto.

"¿Se te ha ido la olla?" le preguntó Mittens, poniendo un tono de teatralidad en su voz para hacer la mentira más creíble "¿Yo, una gata enamorada de un perro como Bolt? ¡No me hagas reír!"

Cupida puso cara de fastidio. Con lo que le había costado llegar hasta allí para que ahora la gata se pusiese a negar la evidencia.

"¿Crees que vas a engañar a la hija de Eros? Sé reconocer el amor cuando lo veo"

"Si crees que vas a oírme decir que tienes razón mejor que esperes sentada, bonita"

"¿Por qué mientes? Yo sé que te gusta…"

"¡Te repito que NO! ¡Y ya basta! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer aparte de quedarme aquí discutiendo contigo!"

Y la gata se fue de la cocina dejando enfurruñada a la hija de Eros.

Aunque Cupida no había contado con un contratiempo como aquél, estaba lejos de rendirse.

Se estaba jugando la expulsión de Ever After High, así que, al menos trataría primero que la gata admitiese que estaba mintiendo, y, luego que ella y Bolt terminasen juntos, pues ese era el propósito de su viaje a aquel mundo.

Mittens salió afuera y se subió a un árbol. Se paró en él y comenzó a pensar.

¿Por qué aquella humana había ido allí solo para echarle en cara que sabía su secreto? ¿Y por qué solo ella podía verla?

Al no encontrar una respuesta que la convenciese a estas preguntas, se dedicó a pensar en Bolt, algo que hacía muy a menudo.

A la gata le gustaba sobre todo remontarse al momento en el que él le había salvado del refugio de animales.

Todo había comenzado con una discusión. Mittens intentaba convencer a Bolt que no tenía súper poderes, que todo era parte de una serie de televisión, pero él no quería escucharla, y le amenazó con atacarle con un súper ladrido si no le obedecía. Como la gata le dijo que no tenía miedo, él empezó a ladrar atrayendo la atención de los vecinos, que llamaron al servicio de control animal.

Los laceros los capturaron y se los llevaron en un camión, pero Bolt huyó con ayuda de Rinho.

La gata siempre se estremecía cuando recordaba el momento en el que era encerrada en una jaula y transportada donde estaban los gatos.

Cuando ya había echado por la borda toda esperanza, oyó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

"¿Mittens?"

Ella se giró y vio a Bolt. Él la había colgado de un puente, atado a él con una cuerda y obligado a saltar a un tren en marcha ¿Entonces qué hacía allí?

"He venido a salvarte"

"¿Has venido hasta aquí por mí? ¡Si no tienes poderes!"

"Lo sé"

Después de aquello, ambos se miraron durante un breve instante. Mittens vio entonces los hermosos ojos marrones del perro y, todas las cosas malas que él le había hecho se borraron de su mente en un instante.

Sí, aquel fue el momento en el que ella se había enamorado de él. Pero ella no sabía que sentía el perro por ella. ¿Bolt compartiría sus sentimientos? La razón por la que no se había aventurado a averiguarla era muy sencilla, miedo. No quería pasar por un dolor parecido al de Las Vegas.

En ese momento, Cupida llegó hasta donde estaba Mittens y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Estabas pensando en él, verdad?" preguntó sonriente la hija de Eros.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" le respondió la gata con desdén.

"Se te nota en la cara"

"¡Déjame, tranquila!"

"Pero…"

"¡Te he dicho que no lo digo!"

"¿Hablando sola, panoli?"

No era Cupida quien había dicho eso, sino Irati.

"¡Das pena! ¿Lo sabías? ¡No me sorprende que tu único amigo sea un hámster gordo adicto a la televisión!"

"¡No hables así de Rinho!" siseó Mittens.

La hija de Eros observaba la escena deseando intervenir a favor de la gata, pero si lo hacía, la perrita la descubriría.

"Te he visto en ese árbol. ¡Y sé en lo que pensabas! ¡En mi Bolty!"

"¿Tu Bolty?" le respondió Mittens con furia.

"Sí, él va a ser mi novio…Me preguntó cómo aguanta vivir con un estropajo como tú"

"No, no es cierto"

"¿Y si no crees que se interesaría en ti? ¡Yo soy de su misma especie!"

Mittens no supo que contestar a esto, pero Cupida vio que Irati se había pasado de la raya e intervino.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!"

La hija de Eros se hizo visible ante los ojos de la perrita, que, aunque estaba atónita con la aparición de la muchacha, aún tenía intención de molestar.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó desafiante mientras le mostraba sus dientes.

Cupida no se asustó.

"¡He dicho que como te atreves a hablarle así!" repitió poniendo también una cara de enfado para que viese que no la iba a intimidar.

Irati se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que Cupida entendía sus palabras. ¿Sería una bruja o algo así? Por si acaso decidió volver a su casa, pero _antes_ de irse miró con cara de odio a ambas, a lo que la muchacha respondió con otra.

No lo hizo así Mittens, que estaba muy triste por lo que Irati le había dicho.

"Oye. Esa perrita es imbécil. No debes escucharla"

"En el fondo tiene razón. Soy una gata"

Una idea brillante pasó por su cabeza. Hacía tiempo, Penny les había contado a ella y a Bolt el cuento de _Cenicienta_. Quizá aquella muchacha misteriosa fuese su hada madrina.

"¿Tú podrías convertirme en una perrita? Entonces podría…"

"No tengo ese poder" respondió Cupida, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la idea de la gata "Además, no deberías cambiar por amor"

Ambas estuvieron un momento calladas.

"Lo has hecho" dijo Cupida rompiendo el silencio.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Mittens.

"Has admitido que estás enamorada de Bolt. Antes has dicho que no lo admitirías"

Y la gata supo que había perdido.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿Alguno se esperaba que Mittens iba a reconocer sus sentimientos a la primera? Desde luego si lo hubiera hecho habría sido un poco Out Of Character. Quiero agradecerle a la Disney por su canción "No diré que es amor" por haberme dado la inspiración necesaria par escribir este capítulo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. La semana que viene un nuevo capítulo._


	4. La lluvia

_Y pasó otra semana, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. ¡Que lo disfruten mucho!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La lluvia**

Cupida se sentó al lado de Mittens.

"¿Por qué tenías tanta obsesión en negar lo evidente? No podías engañar a la hija del Dios del Amor"

"Yo… ¡Tengo miedo!"

"¿Tienes miedo del amor?"

"¡No! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Irati tiene razón!"

"¿Esa… arpía?"

"Me abandonaron siendo pequeña. Prácticamente crecí en la calle y supe distinguir a los seres buenos de los malos y los mentirosos de los honestos.

Y Bolt… cada gesto, cada favor, lo hacía sin esperar nada a cambio. Era tan caballeroso.

Me enamoré de él ¡De un perro! Intenté que Bolt se quedase conmigo para, con el tiempo confesar mis sentimientos, pero él no…"

Lo que la gata acababa de decir llamó la atención de la muchacha.

"Explícame eso de que intentaste que se quedara contigo"

"Pues, cuando llegamos a Las Vegas estaba convencida que todo lo que había alrededor de Bolt era falso, incluida Penny. Entonces una vez allí preparé todo para que él y yo pudiésemos vivir juntos ¡Lo deseaba tanto!"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Que Bolt no quería dejar a su dueña. Él creyó que el amor de ella por él era real, y al final tenía razón"

Cupida pensó un momento y luego dijo:

"Pero eso no tiene por qué significar que él no te ame"

"¿De verdad lo crees así?"

"Sí. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

Mittens simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió.

Por la tarde, Penny se metió en su cuarto a hacer los deberes. Por su parte, Rinho hacía lo que mejor sabía, ver la tele.

Mientras, Bolt y Mittens estaban en el jardín. La gata se aburría, y no quería tener que esperar a que Cupida le diese otra vez su opinión sobre su relación con él, de modo que se acercó al can.

"Bolt. He pensado que si Rinho está viendo la tele y Penny estudia, tú y yo podríamos hacer algo"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?"

Él no parecía muy convencido.

"¿Y si Penny nos necesita?"

"Se le dan muy mal las matemáticas. Estará toda la tarde haciendo los deberes"

El canido pensó durante casi un minuto y finalmente accedió con la condición de estar de vuelta a la hora de la cena.

Bolt se posicionó con intención que Mittens pudiese subirse encima de él para poder saltar por encima de la valla y abrirla desde el otro lado.

Una vez fuera, ambos caminaron por el bosque, procurando no alejarse demasiado para no perderse.

"Oye, Mittens. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro que sí"

"La otra noche no dormiste conmigo. ¿Estabas enfadada?"

"Lo notó" pensó ella "Tal vez le importe algo después de todo"

La gata sonrió levemente por sus pensamientos, y luego contestó.

"Simplemente me apetecía un cambio"

Ambos continuaron caminando. Mittens vio que el tiempo se estaba nublando, pero no dijo nada; quería continuar estando cerca de él a solas. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo podía pasar hasta una situación parecida a aquella? Se preguntó si debía aprovechar el momento para confesar sus sentimientos. No, no quería echar a perder el momento.

"Cupida me lo va echar en cara luego" pensó ella mientras ponía una mueca sin que el perro se diese cuenta de ello.

Al final comenzó a llover.

"Parece que la excursión ha acabado" dijo Bolt.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"No sé. Desde luego nos hemos alejado más de lo que creía. Tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar para cubrirnos. Si volvemos a casa así, acabaré agarrando el moquillo"

"¿No había una obra o algo por aquí cerca?"

"Creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos buscarla"

La obra estaba pocos metros más allá. Los dos animales llegaron y se pusieron a cubierto en uno de los enormes tubos que se encontraban allí.

Ambos estuvieron allí durante un buen rato sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que por fin la gata rompió el silencio.

"La verdad, es que si te fijas bien, el paisaje que se ve es bonito pese a la lluvia"

Bolt hizo caso a la gata y miró.

Al fondo había un bonito prado. Más cerca se encontraba un terreno de tierra, que con la lluvia se volvía lodo y se veían rocas que tenían diferentes formas.

"Oye, Bolt"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tú sientes algo por… Irati?"

Por supuesto, la gata había cambiado de opinión en el último segundo. La pregunta inicial contaba con otro animal como núcleo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ella… ¿Te gusta?"

"Parece simpática, es buena corredora y me cae bastante bien"

"Claro"

Mittens con cara larga miró hacia otro lado. Bolt que se dio cuenta de ello se apresuró a añadir.

"Pero si te refieres que si me gusta como novia, ahora mismo no lo creo"

"Ha dicho _ahora mismo_" pensó la gata con fastidio.

Bolt se apresuró a cambiar el tema de la conversación.

"Tú ya sabías que se iba a poner a llover ¿Verdad? ¿No cuentan los gatos con un sexto sentido felino o algo así?"

"Son solo leyendas caninas"

"¿Cómo esa que dice que los perros y los gatos tienen que ser forzosamente enemigos?" preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos…"

Y sin previo aviso la gata se lanzó contra él tumbándolo en el suelo de la tubería mientras soltó una risilla.

"…pelear" terminó ella.

Entre risas, el perro le dio la vuelta y se posicionó cuidadosamente encima de ella para no aplastarla.

"Tú a mí no me ganarías nunca" dijo en broma.

"Vale. Vale. Tú ganas"

Ambos se pusieron en pie entre risas, y en ese momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los dos dejaron de reír mientras continuaban mirándose más y más.

Quizá por casualidad, Mittens se acercó lentamente a Bolt. Tal vez por instinto, el perro la abrazó. Quizá por un impulso natural, ella acercó su hocico al de él besándolo.

Bolt no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mittens, una gata estaba besándolo a él.

Su instinto canino le ordenó separarse de la gata, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Había algo en el aliento de la felina que le resultaba irresistible.

Por su parte, para Mittens era como un sueño hecho realidad, y aunque el aliento del can no era precisamente la cosa más agradable del mundo (una mezcla entre tierra y hueso, lo que no dejaba duda alguna de qué había estado haciendo) la sensación del deseo cumplido era ya placentera de por sí.

Ambos se separaron y Bolt se ruborizó.

¿Así que Mittens estaba enamorada de él? ¿Él sentía lo mismo? No estaba seguro. Era su mejor amiga pero… solo eso. Cuando la miraba no sentía nada especial, pero si eso fuese así ¿Por qué no se había separado de ella cuando esta empezó besarle? Quizá ninguno de los dos estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro y se hubiesen dejado llevar por el momento y la calentura. Sí, esa era la respuesta que más le gustó.

"Mittens, lo siento mucho" dijo avergonzado.

"Bolt ¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Yo no tenía que haber…" decidió no decir lo que estaba pensando "Debí de haberlo evitado"

"¿Qué?"

La cara de la gata reflejó una decepción muy parecida a la cara que puso en Las Vegas.

"No podemos estar juntos, Mittens"

"¡No digas eso! Si no lo intentamos no podremos saber si…"

"Somos de diferentes especies, en teoría deberíamos odiarnos"

La gata malinterpretó sus palabras.

"¡Es esa Irati! ¿Verdad?" y, mientras hablaba las lágrimas caían de sus ojos "¡Me has mentido, Bolt! ¡Me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Yo… Yo creí que tú…tú me amabas"

"Lo siento" fue todo lo que el perro pudo decir y cerró los ojos.

La gata estalló en llanto, y salió corriendo.

Había metido la pata. Ahora había perdido toda oportunidad.

Bolt abrió los ojos y vio que Mittens se había ido.

"¡MITTENS! ¡MITTENS! ¡¿DONDE TE HAS IDO?! ¡VUELVE!

* * *

_¿Esperaban un romance fácil? Pues me parece que este capítulo ha dejado claro que no lo habrá._**  
**

_¿Qué pasará a partir de lo sucedido? ¡Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo!_


	5. Desaparecida

_Y, de nuevo una semana más con la actualización del capítulo. Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Desaparecida**

Bolt buscó a Mittens desesperadamente, pero la lluvia que continuaba cayendo ocultaba el olor de la gata. El cánido estaba desesperado.

"¡Todo es por mi culpa!"

Se hacía tarde, más allá de la hora de cenar, pero a Bolt no le importaba. Únicamente quería encontrar a su mejor amiga y callar esa voz en su interior que le echaba la culpa de todo.

En aquel momento, el perro vio unos faros que se dirigían hacia él. Era un coche que se paró muy cerca suyo, y del cual bajaba Penny cubierta por un chubasquero.

"¡Bolt! ¡Me has asustado mucho! ¡Creí que te perdería otra vez!"

Bolt gimió como respuesta. La niña miró a su alrededor.

"Creí que Mittens estaría contigo"

El perro volvió a gemir.

"De acuerdo. La buscaremos"

Desafortunadamente, la madre de Penny dijo que ya era muy tarde, y que buscarían por la mañana. Todos volvieron a casa.

Bolt no pudo dormir aquella noche, pues los sentimientos de culpa, pena y preocupación eran demasiado pesados.

Cupida también se sentía culpable (aunque, por supuesto, no tanto como el perro). ¿Quizá sus malos consejos habían hecho que Mittens decidiese alejarse de Bolt?

Ella también buscaría a la gata al día siguiente.

Nada más amanecer, Bolt buscó a su amiga desesperadamente. Pero la lluvia del día anterior había provocado una humedad que impedía rastrear bien.

Cupida por su parte intento ver si descubría algunas huellas, pero no consiguió nada.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba darse por vencido sin intentarlo más.

Cuando Bolt volvía a casa para volver a olfatear desde el punto inicial, se le acercó Irati.

"¿Qué haces, Bolty?" preguntó la perrita.  
"Ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar" le respondió él, y continuó olfateando.

"¿Estás demasiado ocupado olfateando? Dime, ¿Hay por aquí un hueso de dinosaurio escondido o algo así?"

"No, es… Mittens"

"¿La bola de pelo?"

A él le molestó la forma en la que ella había hecho referencia a su amiga, pero lo pasó por alto y continuó con su labor. La perrita vio que no conseguiría nada de aquella manera, y decidió engañarlo.

Mientras tanto, Cupida llegó a un pueblo no demasiado lejano de la casa.

Allí buscó cualquier pista que le pudiese ser útil, pero de nuevo no encontró nada. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, vio un gato con pelaje atigrado por los muros y decidió preguntarle.

La hija de Eros escaló los muros y se hizo visible ante los asombrados ojos del gato.

"¿Has visto por aquí a una gata negra con los ojos verdes?"

El felino, que estaba fascinado con ella, pareció no darse cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta.

"¿Cómo puedes…?" empezó a decir, pero la ella lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"¡Limítate a contestar a mi pregunta!"

El asintió y respondió que una gata que encajaba con la descripción había estado por allí la noche anterior. Al parecer tenía intención de volver a Nueva York.

"¡Allí fue donde la abandonaron!" pensó la muchacha con horror "¡Debo darme prisa antes de que cometa una estupidez!"

Por último, el animal le dijo hacia dónde se fue, y, ella puso pies en polvorosa hacia esa dirección.

Mittens estaba intentando coger un tren hacia Kentucky, para luego buscar la forma de llegar a Nueva York desde allí, para, tal como Cupida había pensado, rehacer su vida donde la dejó.

Faltaban solo cinco minutos.

Mientras tanto, con el pretexto de haber encontrado un rastro, Irati había alejado a Bolt más y más de donde la gata se encontraba realmente.

Cuando el tren estaba a punto de salir, y la felina ya había encontrado la forma de colarse, la voz la hija de Eros la detuvo.

"¡Espera, Mittens!"

Mittens se sintió desilusionada al ver que era ella y no Bolt quien había ido a buscarla.

Sin embargo, la intervención de Cupida había frustrado su plan, ya que, el tren se puso en marcha.

"¡Muy bonito!" exclamó la gata con su sarcasmo habitual "Ahora tendré que esperar a otro tren tan poco vigilado como este"

"¿Se puede saber por qué intentas irte sin avisarme?"

"¿Y de qué me sirves si no eres una genio y no me puedes conceder ningún deseo?"

Cupida empezaba a perder los nervios, pero respiró hondo y luego replicó.

"Es cierto. Puede que yo no sea tan habilidosa, pero estoy segura de que no hiciste caso a mi consejo"

"Justamente eso hice y… ¡Besé a Bolt!"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, y luego él me dijo que no me amaba y que quería a Irati y no a mí"

Cupida no cabía en sí del asombro por lo que Mittens acababa de decirle.

Pero eso no era posible. Ella era hija de Eros y nieta de Afrodita. Si de verdad Bolt hubiese mostrado el más mínimo interés amoroso en Irati, ella se habría percatado de ello.

"¿Te lo dijo en palabras literales?" preguntó.

La gata se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

"Bueno… en realidad no" admitió.

"Entonces ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de ello? ¡Créeme! Yo soy la futura Diosa del Amor y sé mucho sobre ello. Seguramente Bolt se sobresaltó un poco. El tema de las relaciones debe ser muy nuevo para él. Por lo que sé el pobre se pasaba el día encerrado en un plató de televisión"

"Así es"

"Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él. ¡Aún estás a tiempo!"

"¡Lo haré!" exclamó Mittens con decisión.

Las palabras de la muchacha habían hecho mella en la gata. Con gran decisión fue corriendo hacia su casa dispuesta a buscar al perro para hablar sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, pero en casa solo estaba Rinho viendo la tele.

"¿Y Bolt?"

"Se fue a buscarte. Estaba muy preocupado"

Mittens se sintió feliz al oír aquello. Eso significaba que Bolt aún la tenía bastante estima. Con su sentido felino se dispuso a buscar al can.

Irati había llevado a Bolt a un viejo granero abandonado. Allí tenía planeado seducirlo.

"Irati" empezó a decir él "Mittens no está por aquí. Es más, me parece que cada vez nos alejamos más de su rastro"

"¿Se puede saber por qué te preocupas tanto por una sucia gata?" preguntó ella, aunque sin enfadarse.

"¡OYE! ¡Ella no…!" empezó a protestar el perro, pero la perrita le tapó la boca con una pata.

"Era una pregunta retórica"

Bolt no quería estar allí. A él solo le importaba encontrar a Mittens de una vez por todas, pero era obvio que Irati no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo marchar.

"¿Sabes, Bolt?" preguntó la perrita de forma muy seductora "Me pareces muy atractivo"

Mientras decía esto, frotaba su larga cola peluda y perfectamente cepillada contra la cara del perro con fin de seducirlo, pero no parecía tener efecto alguno.

"Eso está bien" respondió él en pocas palabras.

"¿Y tú qué opinas de mí? ¿Soy la más sexy que has conocido en tu vida?"

"Tampoco he conocido a tantas hembras"

"¿Pero de las que has conocido, soy yo la más hermosa?"

"Supongo que sí"

Bolt trató de hacer una finta para evitar a Irati y buscar a Mittens, pero ella pareció leer sus pensamientos y lo bloqueó. No obstante, él era más grande, por lo que, en el choque los dos cayeron al suelo, poniéndose ella encima de él. Irati aprovecho la oportunidad para besarlo.

El beso era una agradable sensación, pero al contrario que con el beso del día anterior, el perro no sintió esa sensación irresistible. No obstante, se despertaron en él nuevos instintos que no conocía.

Por un extraño motivo, Irati se detuvo.

Durante un segundo, Bolt se sintió aliviado de esto mientras esos extraños instintos iban desapareciendo. Pero su mirada se transformó en un gesto de horror cuando vio quien estaba allí.

"¡¿MITTENS?!"

Sí, era la gata. Y lo había visto todo. O casi.

* * *

_Parece ser que la cosa se pone aún peor..._**  
**

_Bueno, me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia. La semana que viene un nuevo capítulo._


	6. Rendición

_Y otra nueva semana acompañada con un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic._**  
**

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Rendición**

La gata estaba divida entre el dolor, la decepción y la furia.

"Bolt. ¿Cómo…?"

"¡Mittens, te lo puedo explicar!"

"Sí, seguro. Me puedo imaginar lo que me vas a decir. Ella tropezó y se cayó encima de ti ¿No?"

"¡Mittens! ¿Quieres escucharme?"

Cupida, quien se encontraba allí con ellos estaba horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver. Ella tampoco lo había visto todo.

"Creía que eras mi amigo" dijo la gata con tristeza "¿Pero qué clase de amigo eres que no me has buscado?"

El perro perdió la paciencia al oír aquello. El día anterior se había mojado hasta los huesos solo por ella y aquel había dejado de hacerlo únicamente por un engaño.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Mittens? ¡Que no sabes escuchar!"

"¡Yo no tengo ningún problema excepto el de vivir con un chucho al que le interesa más besarse con una perra en vez de buscar a su amiga!"

La hija de Eros vio que la situación se complicaba y decidió intervenir.

"Mittens" le susurró la muchacha "Yo creo que deberías…"

"¡Cállate!" le gritó la gata olvidando que Bolt no podía ver a la chica "¡Todo esto ha sido tu culpa!"

El perro se quedó pasmado ¿Con quién hablaba su amiga? ¿Podía ser que…? No quería ni pensarlo.

Irati sí veía a Cupida, pero prefería no decir nada. Soltó una risilla al ver la cara que tenía el can en aquel momento.

"¡Por favor, Mittens! Aún no es tarde. Solo discúlpate y que Bolt te diga lo que te iba a decir" le suplico Cupida, que estaba viendo como todo por lo que había luchado se venía cuesta abajo.

"Seguro que me va a contar una mentira ¡Tenía que haber cogido ese tren!"

"¡¿Coger un tren?!" preguntó el perro sobresaltado al oír aquello.

"Sí, iba a irme de vuelta a Nueva York" le contestó ella con el tono más desagradable que pudo.

"Y sin embargo no lo hiciste"

"Eso fue porque no sabía que era lo mejor para mí ¡Pero aún estoy a tiempo!"

Nada más decir esto, la gata echó a correr.

"¡Mittens! ¡No voy a perderte otra vez!" exclamó Bolt, y echó a correr detrás de ella.

La gata era más rápida, pero el perro no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla escapar. Por desgracia, Irati se echó encima de Bolt.

"¡No hagas eso! ¿No sabes que es peligroso relacionarse con chiflados?"

"Mittens, no es…" empezó a decir, pero se calló cuando se acordó de cómo su amiga hablaba sola. Al menos, a su parecer. ¿Tal vez Irati tuviese razón y Mittens no estaba en su sano juicio?

Cupida siguió a Mittens, y, con horror vio como ella se subía a un camión que estaba parado.

La hija de Eros corrió todo lo que pudo, pero el vehículo se puso en marcha antes de que ella llegase. Aquello era algo horrible.

Cupida fue corriendo a casa de Penny, donde sabía que estaría Bolt. Tenía que demostrarle que ella existía, que Mittens en realidad no estaba loca.

La muchacha llegó allí y vio al perro y al hámster sentados en el sofá manteniendo una conversación.

Antes de aparecer, la hija de Eros esperó a ver que decían.

"Rinho ¿Tú sabes algo de chifladuras?"

"Un poco, echan un programa infantil donde sale una poni rosa que está…"

"¡Corta el rollo! ¡Necesito que me aclares una cosa! ¿Es normal que alguien hable solo?"

"No, eso es un síntoma grave de la locura. Otros síntomas de locura son la repetición exagerada, el habla con rimas simples u onomatopeyas y cantar canciones tontas"

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?"

"Se aprende mucho más de lo que parece con la caja luminosa"

Cupida decidió aparecer en escena, pero Rinho empezó a hablar y la distrajo.

"¿Sabes? Yo no veo a nuestra Mittens hablando sola"

"¡Te digo que es cierto! Yo…·

El perro suspiró.

"Eso es sin duda producto de sus celos. Ella me besó, yo le gusto pero…no sé si me gusta el hecho de que una gata esté enamorada de mí"

Lo que Bolt acababa de decir hizo que a Cupida se le saltasen las lágrimas. Después de todo, resulta que Blondie Locks tenía razón y un perro y un gato nunca podrían estar juntos. Pese a que ella había aprendido de Raven Queen que había que cambiar el destino, parecía evidente que aquél no era posible cambiarlo.

Con mucha tristeza, la muchacha se fue de allí dispuesta a encontrar el vórtice que la llevaría de vuelta a Ever After High. Cupida echo un último vistazo al mundo humano antes de cruzar el portal de vuelta.

Una vez en su mundo, vio que estaba en la biblioteca. Era de día.

En ese momento volvió a oír pisadas y vio a una de las bibliotecarias malvadas que, al verla pegó un grito y dejo caer el café que llevaba en la mano.

"¡Jovencita!" exclamó "¡Te vienes ahora mismo al despacho del director Grimm!"

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, todos los alumnos susurraban. Antes de que las puertas del despacho se cerraran, Cupida pudo ver a Raven Queen mirándola con cara de preocupación.

"¡Jovencita! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por su desaparición?!"

"Yo…"

"La bibliotecaria me ha dicho que estabas en la biblioteca. ¡Quiero una explicación!"

Antes de que ella pudiese encontrar una respuesta, una idea pasó por la mente del Director.

"¿Has tocado el espejo, Cupida?"

"¡No!" mintió ella, pero él pareció no creerla.

"Puedo quedarme aquí interrogándote hasta el final del cuento, jovencita"

Por más que el Director intentó sacarle la verdad no lo consiguió. Harto ya, decidió llamar a Cedar Wood, la cual no podía decir mentiras y, le contó el propósito de su compañera de ir al mundo humano y por qué.

"¿¡Entonces lo has hecho?! ¡Has tocado un objeto prohibido para ir a un extraño y peligroso mundo y con fin de ir contra el destino! ¡Un perro y un gato juntos! ¡Es la mayor chifladura que he oído jamás y llevo de director desde el principio de los cuentos!"

El Director Grimm cogió aire y luego dijo.

"Señorita Cupida vaya a su cuarto a hacer las maletas. Está usted expulsada de este instituto"

Ella no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer.

Mientras ella hacía las maletas, Raven Queen entró en el cuarto.

"Madeleine y Hunter Husman están planeando formas de conseguir que no te expulsen"

"Me temo que ya es tarde para eso, Raven" dijo la hija de Eros tristemente.

"Al menos cambiaste el destino de esa linda pareja"

"No, Raven. Mis consejos fueron en vano"

"¡¿Por qué?!" preguntó la hija de la Reina Malvada sobresaltada"¿¡Qué ocurrió!?"

Cupida le contó todo lo ocurrido mientras Raven escuchaba con atención.

Cuando la hija de Eros acabó su relato, la hija de la Reina Malvada hizo una pregunta:

"Cupida ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que el perro dijo aquello de que no quería a la gata porque creía que ella estaba loca?"

"Pues..."

No se había parado a barajar esa opción. Pero ahora su amiga había hecho que viese las cosas de otro modo.

"No se me ocurrió pensarlo" admitió.

"Entonces aún hay una oportunidad de cambiar el destino ¡Y esta vez yo iré contigo!"

"¡Pero si Grimm nos pilla también te expulsará a ti!"

"Seguro que encontraría otra razón para hacerlo. ¡Me odia! Ahora espera solo un momento que voy a usar el hechizo sobre mí misma"

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo del cuarto directas hacia la biblioteca para buscar el espejo, pero con horror descubrieron que no estaba allí.

Y es que, Grimm se lo había llevado para que ni Cupida ni ningún otro alumno pudiera usarlo nunca más.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó tristemente la hija de Eros.

"No lo sé" respondió la hija de la Reina Malvada con una gran sensación de abatimiento.

En el mundo humano Bolt esperaba con ansias a la vuelta de Mittens. Tenía que hablar con ella. Comprobar si estaba loca como él creía o no, si todo era producto de los celos.

"Mittens está tardando mucho" dijo Rinho desde el sofá.

El perro no contestó nada. No quería preocuparse más.

Entonces, oyó un sonido de patas golpeando la puerta.

"¡Es ella!" pensó Bolt con alegría.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, deseando ver a su amiga, pese a tener sospechas de que podía estar experimentando una fase de locura… pero no era la gata quien estaba en la puerta sino Irati.

"Hola" saludó el perro sin poder esconder su decepción.

"¡Que mala cara, Bolty!"

"Sí. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Venía a hacerte una pequeña visita"

Rinho miró a la recién llegada arqueando una ceja. No se fiaba de ella ni un pelo. Era la típica lianta que él había visto en tantos culebrones. Además no tenía que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que todos los problemas en su familia habían comenzado a raíz de su aparición.

"Bolt. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?" preguntó ella, y, a la vez que lo hacía lanzo una mirada inquisidora al hámster.

"Sí, vamos a la otra habitación"

Una vez allí, ella saltó encima del perro. Al igual que había ocurrido aquella tarde quedó encima de él; pero esta vez se aseguraría de un cambio en el desenlace.

"¿Otra vez?" gruño el perro.

"Pero esta vez tendrá otro resultado" dijo la perrita con decisión.

Ella tocó el miembro de Bolt y, con su cola y sus patas empezó a estimularlo.

El instinto canino de ella le decía que tenía que hacerlo suyo aquella noche.

"Esta noche va a ser la mejor de tu vida, cachorro"

Bolt daba pequeños gemidos de placer mientras, de nuevo volvía a sentir sus instintos salvajes. Unos instintos que le ordenaban (casi a gritos) tener relaciones íntimas con la perrita.

El perro trataba de pensar con el cerebro que parecía no funcionar en aquél momento.

"No puedo" pensaba, pero su cuerpo, en especial su miembro le decían lo contrario.

"¡Bolt! ¿¡Que está pasando ahí dentro!? ¡Déjame entrar!"

Era Rinho, que, lleno de preocupación había dejado de ver la tele y había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Al no oír sonido de conversación había comenzado a golpear la puerta con fin de hacerse oír.

"¡Ignóralo!" le dijo Irati, y continúo con su labor.

Ahora el miembro de Bolt estaba totalmente erecto.

Rinho golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez con fin de abrirla, pero era una batalla perdida. Un hámster tan pequeñito como él nunca podría abrir una puerta.

"¡Bolt! ¡Sal de ahí!" gritaba con fin de que su amigo lo oyera.

Irati se rio de él, y luego susurró:

"¿Listo, amor?"

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Bolt sabía que tenía que reaccionar rápido si quería evitar el acto sexual… ¿O no quería evitarlo?

* * *

_Bueno, la escena no era demasiado sexual (o al menos eso creo) porque esto no es un fanfic M._

_Parece que no va a poder haber un final feliz ¿O quizá sí? Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán. _**  
**


	7. Una segunda oportunidad

_Esta semana llega el penúltimo capítulo de mi fanfic._**  
**

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Una segunda oportunidad**

"¡Hazlo!"

Aquella había sido la voz interior de Bolt, que lo animaba a tener su primera vez con Irati, la cual estaba a punto hacerle el amor.

"¡Hazlo!"

"¡No lo hagas, Bolt!"

El perro se sobresaltó. Aquella no era la voz de su amigo Rinho. El hámster seguía golpeando la puerta, pero no era él quien había dicho eso.

La voz provenía del corazón del perro.

"¿Qué?"

En aquel momento, su corazón pareció hacer funcionar a su cerebro, que, casi como por arte de magia le hizo recordar a Mittens.

"¡No!" gritó el perro llevado casi por un impulso.

Y olvidando sus modales, el can mandó lejos a Irati.

"Será mejor que te vayas" dijo él sin enfadarse.

"Pero Bolty…"

"¡No me llames así! ¡Vete a tu casa!"

"¡Pero íbamos a hacer el amor!"

"¡No es cierto! ¡Tú me tocaste sin mi permiso!"

Bolt abrió la puerta permitiendo entrar a Rinho, que, entró a toda prisa en la habitación.

"¡Ya has oído a Bolt!" exclamó el pequeño hámster "¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas más!"

Viendo que no conseguiría nada, Irati se fue.

Mientras tanto, en Ever After High, Cupida continuaba haciendo su maleta mientras Raven Queen miraba tristemente. En ese momento, entró corriendo Madeleine Hatter.

"Chicas, ¿A qué vienen esas caras largas? Y Raven ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a acompañar a Cupida a ese bizarro mundo?"

"Sí, Madie. Pero Grimm se llevó el espejo, y esa era la única manera de acceder al mundo humano"

La hija del sombrerero loco pareció entristecerse… durante dos segundos. Enseguida soltó una exclamación y les informó de que tenía una idea.

"¡Vamos a las profundidades! ¡Seguro que el otro hermano Grimm sabe qué hacer!"

Las tres hicieron lo que Madeleine había sugerido. El menor de los Grimm pareció alegrarse de verlas.

"¿Hay alguna otra manera de llegar al baile real si la rueda de la cabalgata se ha salido?" le preguntó la hija del sombrerero loco hablando en maravilloso.

"No importa si llegas en cabalgata o en uno solo de los caballos. Lo importante es que puedes llegar"

Como ni Cupida ni Raven entendieron ni una palabra, Madeleine actúo de traductora.

"Ha dicho que hay otra forma de llegar al mundo humano"

"¡Rápido! ¡Pregúntale cuál es!" exclamó la hija de Eros emocionada.

"Honrado se sentiría papá oso al saberlo" dijo en maravilloso Madeleine Hatter para preguntarle al menor de los Grimm por el medio.

"El oso debe saber que lo que busca se encuentra en aquel lugar por donde nunca da el sol y se inunda cuando llueve" respondió él.

"¡Ya lo tengo! ¡El camino se encuentra por un túnel secreto a través del bosque encantado!" exclamó emocionada la hija del sombrerero loco.

Las tres salieron corriendo en dirección al bosque. Madeleine iba al frente.

Tras inspeccionar en dos lugares erróneos, por fin dieron con la entrada.

"¡Hasta aquí puedo acompañaros! ¡Buena suerte chicas!"

"¡Gracias, Madie!"

Cupida y Raven atravesaron el túnel y se encontraron en el mundo humano.

"¡Este lugar lo conozco! ¡Es la plaza del pueblo!" exclamó la hija de Eros al darse cuenta de donde se encontraban "¡Sígueme, Raven! ¡La casa de Bolt está cerca de aquí!"

En casa, Bolt estaba muy nervioso. Mittens no había regresado en toda la noche. Rinho también estaba muy inquieto.

"¿Crees que ella…?" preguntó tímidamente el hámster.

"¡No!" gritó el perro furioso al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba tratando de insinuar

"Yo solo digo que hay muchos coches en la carretera y…"

"¡Te he dicho que no!"

En aquel momento, Cupida y Raven Queen atravesaron la puerta y se hicieron visibles ante los asombrados ojos de los animales.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron ellos al unísono.

"Bolt" dijo la hija de Eros arrodillándose para mirarlo a los ojos "Yo soy Cupida, hija del dios del amor y vine aquí para ayudaros a ti y a Mittens"

"¿Como?"

"Sé que os queréis mutuamente. Pero os cuesta entender vuestros sentimientos"

"Rinho, tú las estás viendo igual que yo ¿Verdad? No estoy alucinando"

"No. Las veo igual que tú" respondió el hámster.

"Bolt. Yo era con quien Mittens hablaba. No estaba loca"

"Se trataba todo de mi hechizo" explico entonces Raven Queen.

"Me parece que Rinho y yo no entendemos absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué no comenzáis a explicar desde el principio?"

"De acuerdo"

Y las chicas explicaron toda la historia a los animales. Aunque al principio Bolt se mostraba escéptico, comenzó a creérselo cuando vio que la historia se volvía más y más coherente.

"Entonces ¿Dónde está Mittens?" preguntó el can preocupado al enterarse de que su amiga felina se había subido a un camión.

"Yo resolveré eso" dijo la hija de la Reina Malvada "Antes de irnos lancé sobre mí un hechizo para localizar cosas. Solo necesito ver una imagen suya y podré saber dónde se encuentra"

"¡Yo me encargo!" exclamo el hámster, y salió disparado, volviendo al poco rato con una foto donde aparecían los tres animales junto a Penny.

Raven miró la foto, se concentró y… ¡La localizó!

"Parece que Mittens se encuentra en el estado de Washington, Muy cerca del mar"

"¡Debemos ir por ella!" exclamó Bolt lleno de decisión.

Pero antes, debían trazar un plan.

Entre los cuatro acordaron que Cupida iría con ellos. Era la mejor opción, pues si surgía algún problema entre Bolt y Mittens ella podría arreglarlo. Entre tanto, Raven se debía encargar de comunicar a Penny y su madre que sus mascotas habían ido hacia Washington para que las fueran a buscar.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer para llegar a Washington?" preguntó la hija de Eros.

"¡Tú déjanos a nosotros!" le respondió Bolt "Será pan comido"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si atravesamos todo el país, llegar de aquí a Washington será como ir a comprar el pan" añadió Rinho.

Efectivamente. Los animales estaban especializados en camuflarse para poder subir a un vehículo a la hora de arrancar, algo que, por suerte ella no tuvo que hacer al tener la ventaja de ser invisible.

Mientras estaban en un camión a punto de llegar a Washington, Cupida se acercó a Bolt.

"Me gustaría que supieses que cuando Mittens te besó fue porque yo le dije que tenía que hacerte saber acerca de sus sentimientos. En realidad ella no lo habría hecho si yo no se lo hubiese dicho"

El perro pareció sorprendido. Entonces era verdad, la gata estaba enamorada de él.

El camión se detuvo y, cuando el camionero abrió la puerta, los tres se bajaron corriendo.

Estaban en el estado de Washington, al lado del mar, tal y como había dicho la hija de la Reina Malvada.

"Raven ya habrá puesto sobre aviso a Penny y su madre. Debemos encontrar a Mittens antes de que ellas lleguen"

"¡Yo me encargo!" exclamó Bolt y comenzó a olfatear para buscar a Mittens.

El perro recorrió las calles del lugar buscando el rastro de la gata hasta que, por fin dio con él.

"¡Por aquí!" dijo, y echó a correr.

Cupida y Rinho le siguieron. El perro iba hacia el paseo marítimo. No tenía ninguna intención alguna de aminorar el ritmo a pesar de que ellos le pedían que fuera más despacio.

Allí, encontró a quien había ido a buscar.

"¡Mittens!" gritó el perro incapaz de contener su alegría.

La gata se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y, entonces lo vio. Durante un segundo pensó que era producto de su imaginación. Pero luego vio claramente cómo corría hacia ella.

"¿Bolt?"

"Mittens, soy yo. En carne y hueso"

Incapaz de esconder su emoción, el perro la abrazó.

"Estoy aquí" dijo él.

La miró y la vio más bella que nunca. Con aquel pelaje negro corto y suave y aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos. Y entonces lo supo. Ella lo era todo. Aquella gracias a la cual había descubierto que su destino era ser un perro corriente, quien le había ayudado a volver con su dueña, quien había sido su mejor amiga desde entonces, la razón por la que no quiso darle su primera vez a Irati.

"¡Bolt!" decía ella llorando de la emoción "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí por mí?"

"Porque te amo. Me porté fatal en el terreno en obras. Pero era porque estaba muy nervioso. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí y estaba confundido"

"¿Y qué pasa con Irati?"

"Le dije que se fuera. No quise tener relaciones con ella porque te quiero a ti"

"¿En serio?" preguntaba ella. Aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad.

"Sí"

La gata lo besó apasionadamente, y él la devolvió el beso.

Cupida y Rinho contemplaban la escena del reencuentro desde lejos, felices.

La hija de Eros era feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo; unir a aquellos animales enamorados.

Por su parte, Rinho estaba feliz de ver a sus mejores amigos juntos y felices.

"Se está levantando mucho viento ¿No?" preguntó entonces Rinho.

"¡Qué manera tan rara de romper el hielo! ¿No?" le contestó ella pensando que estaba bromeando.

"No, lo digo en serio" insistió el hámster.

"Ahora que lo dices…"

Cupida notó como su cabello empezaba a agitarse con el viento, que, pronto soplo con más y más fuerza.

La hija de Eros vio como el mar se agitaba y hacía cada vez olas más grandes y más altas.

Lo peor era que Bolt y Mittens estaban muy cerca del mar.

"¡Chicos!" le gritó a la pareja "¡Será mejor que salgáis de ahí!"

Debido al viento, ellos solo oyeron como les llamaba.

"¿Qué dices, Cupida?" preguntó Bolt.

"¡Digo que salgáis de ahí! ¡El mar está cogiendo mucha fuerza!"

Justo cuando ambos se dirigían a donde estaban sus amigos, una gran ola llegó hasta la playa chocando con ella y, luego se produjo una resaca que absorbió todo hacia dentro.

Mittens había conseguido ponerse a salvo, y, en aquel momento estaba con Cupida al igual que Rinho. No así Bolt, que no había conseguido llegar a tiempo.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" exclamó Rinho totalmente asustado.

"¡BOLT!" gritaron Cupida y Mittens.

La gata dejo escapar un gemido ahogado cuando vio cómo su amado era arrastrado por las aguas embravecidas y trataba de mantenerse a flote.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo._

_El Jueves que viene sabrán cómo acaba._

_¿Habrá final feliz? _


	8. Destino reescrito

_Este es el último capítulo de mi fanfic. __Por fin sabrán si hay final feliz..._

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Destino reescrito**

Bolt luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra las fuerzas del mar, que lo arrastraban hacia dentro.

El pobre cánido se esforzaba por mantenerse a flote, pero no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" gritó Rinho.

Impulsivamente fue hacia el agua, pero Cupida lo agarró

"¡Suéltame!"

"Rinho, el mar está muy embravecido. Si vas ahí tú también te ahogaras"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó desesperada Mittens, que esperaba paralizada al fatal desenlace.

Cupida miró a su alrededor buscando al guardacostas. No había ninguno.

Buscó cualquier cosa que pudiese serle útil… y la encontró. Una pequeña lancha a motor. ¿Resistiría la bravura del mar? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

La hija de Eros echó a correr hacia la el bote con la gata y el hámster detrás.

"¡Volved a puerto!" les gritó ella.

"¡De eso nada!" exclamó Rinho "¡Vamos contigo! ¡No abandonaremos a nuestro amigo!"

Mittens no dijo nada, pero igual se negó a volver, así que los tres se subieron a la lancha dispuestos a salvar a Bolt.

"¡Sujetaros bien!"

Y, una vez dicho esto, Cupida puso el motor en marcha y se pusieron en camino.

Los tres buscaron al perro con el embravecido mar golpeando la lancha y un gélido viento azotándoles el rostro.

"¡BOLT! ¿¡ESTÁS AHÍ?!"

Por más que buscaban, no lo veían por ninguna parte.

Mientras tanto, en la carretera, Penny, su madre y Raven Queen hacían el trayecto hacia Washington. La madre de Penny puso la radio y, oyeron al locutor informando acerca del estado de la carretera.

"La ciudad costera de Washington se encuentra bloqueado debido al terrible temporal que está sufriendo"

Penny se horrorizo. Sus queridos animales estaban allí ¿Y si les estuviese pasando algo? Su madre la consoló y le dijo que no se preocupara.

La niña no era la única que estaba inquieta. Raven Queen también se mostraba preocupada por su compañera.

"Espero que estés bien, Cupida" pensó la hija de la Reina Malvada.

Por más que buscaban, no veían a Bolt.

Cupida estaba cada vez más convencida de que el perro se había… ¡No! ¡Había que seguir intentándolo!

De pronto, se formó una gran ola que chocó contra la lancha y la partió en dos.

La hija de Eros se mantuvo a flote aferrándose a un trozo de madera, al que la gata ya se había agarrado. Flotando cerca de ellas estaba Rinho a quien la muchacha colocó encima de la madera para evitar que se ahogase.

Cupida cerró los ojos y se adhirió fuertemente a la tabla. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar así? No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que no quería ver nada más.

Poco a poco el temporal fue perdiendo fuerza.

La hija de Eros solamente abrió los ojos cuando sintió las pequeñas patas del hámster sacudiendo su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, vio que los tres estaban en una playa. Probablemente el mar les hubiese arrastrado hacia allí.

"¿Dónde está Mittens?" preguntó.

Pero antes de que Rinho pudiese responder, la muchacha vio a la gata a lo lejos. La hija de Eros se levantó y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

"¿Mittens que estás…?"

Cupida se calló cuando vio lo que Mittens miraba. Era Bolt. Estaba tumbado en la playa. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. La gata lloraba mientras lo abrazaba al verlo en aquel estado. La hija de Eros también estaba triste al ver aquello, pero entonces se fijó un poco más.

"¡Mittens, no llores! ¡Aún está vivo!"

"¿Qué?"

Cupida tenía razón. El perro aún estaba con vida, pero había tragado tanta agua, que si no hacían algo rápido sí acabaría muriendo.

"¡Hay que sacarle todo el agua!" ordenó la hija de Eros.

"¡Yo me encargo!" exclamó el hámster.

El pequeño Rinho saltó encima de Bolt repetidas veces con fin de que tosiese y escupiese el agua. Funcionó. El perro se despertó, tosió y expulsó el agua.

"¿Qué…?

Bolt no pudo terminar la pregunta. Mittens lo abrazó emocionada mientras lloraba de alegría.

"¡Te salvé la vida!" alardeo Rinho.

"Bueno, Rinho, en realidad fue Cupida quien se dio cuenta que Bolt seguía vivo"

El hámster tuvo que reconocer (muy a su pesar) que la gata llevaba la razón.

"Bueno, Cupida. Estoy en deuda contigo. Primero me haces encontrar a mi verdadero amor y luego me salvas la vida"

"Lo primero es mi obligación. Al fin y al cabo soy la futura Diosa del Amor"

En aquel momento, Penny, su madre y Raven Queen llegaron al estado de Washington.

"¿Y ahora cómo les encontraremos?"

"No lo sé, hija. Creo que lo mejor será preguntar si los han visto"

Cuando ellas no miraban, la hija de la Reina Malvada cogió la foto que el hámster le había dado, y concentrándose consiguió localizar a su compañera y a los animales.

"¡Me ha parecido ver a un perro parecido a Bolt por ahí!" exclamó inventándose una excusa.

Por fin, Penny encontró a sus animales. Ahora toda la familia estaba unida.

Raven y Cupida estaban felices al igual que ellos.

"Raven ¿Quieres que te llevemos de vuelta? Fuiste muy amable al venir a avisarnos" le ofreció la madre de Penny.

"No, muchas gracias, señora. En realidad me hicisteis un favor trayéndome aquí. Mi tía vive por aquí cerca"

"Como quieras"

Como vieron que no iba a haber más tormentas, Penny y su madre decidieron quedarse a pasar el día allí. Cuando se pararon a descansar, Cupida invisible se acercó para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos.

"¡Os voy a echar mucho de menos!"

"Nosotros a ti también" dijo el perro lo más bajo que pudo, para que su dueña no se diese cuenta "La próxima vez me toca a mí salvarte a ti"

La hija de Eros sonrió ante las palabras del can, y luego se dirigió a Rinho.

"Raven me da esto para que te lo devuelva"

"¡Quedáoslo vosotras! Así tendréis un recuerdo nuestro"

"Muchas gracias, Rinho. Aunque es una pena que yo no tenga nada para daros que os recuerde a mí"

"Sí nos has dado algo" le replicó Mittens "Nos has hecho ver a Bolt y a mí que nos amábamos el uno al otro. Y eso hará que no te olvidemos"

Cupida sonrió y se despidió antes de reunirse con Raven. Ya debían volver a su mundo.

Tras volver al vórtice, regresaron al instituto.

El Director Grimm llamó a Raven a su despacho. Aquel día había hecho novillos.

"Hemos interrogado a Cedar Whood y nos ha dicho que habías ido al mundo humano"

"Sí" dijo Raven con tono orgulloso "Y lo he logrado, Director. Cupida y yo hemos cambiado el destino"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¿Acaso habéis?"

"Sí, hemos unido a esa linda pareja de perro y gato"

"¡Señorita Queen! ¡Queda usted expul…!

El Director Grimm no pudo terminar la frase, su secretaria lo interrumpió.

"Director. Alguien desea verle"

"Dile que estoy muy ocupado"

Pero entonces, la puerta de su despacho se abrió… ¡Y su hermano menor entró acompañado por Cupida!

"Hermano, ya sabes que en un hormiguero una sola hormiga no puede tomar una decisión ella sola" dijo el menor de los hermanos

"¿Qué? ¡Pero Raven infringió una ley del Instituto!" le recriminó su hermano mayor

"¿Qué fue primero? ¿La gallina o el huevo?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien les habló de mi espejo secreto?"

"Si multiplicado por dos"

"¿Y del pasadizo secreto?"

"Exactísimamente"

El mayor de los Grimm pensó un momento y luego dijo:

"De acuerdo señorita Cupida. Queda usted readmitida en este instituto. En cuanto a usted, señorita Queen no la expulsaré. Pero ambas seréis castigadas después de clase durante toda la semana"

"Sí, director Grimm" dijeron ambas al unísono.

"Ya pueden irse"

Ambas muchachas salieron juntas del despacho.

Ya en su habitación, Cupida colocó la foto de sus amigos para recordarlos siempre. Su aventura había merecido la pena. Había conseguido unir al perro y la gata y, al final no había sido expulsada. La hija de Eros la miró una vez más y sonrió antes de ir a su clase.

En el mundo humano, Bolt y Mittens dormían juntos, con sus cuerpos pegados sabiendo que se amaban el uno al otro.

Gracias a las acciones de la futura Diosa del amor, ahora habían formado una hermosa pareja.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba mi fanfic._

_Al final sí que hubo final feliz... ¡Y es que yo apoyo a los rebeldes! Debemos buscar nuestro final feliz y no aceptar lo que nos dicen que hagamos._

_Me gustaría escribir más sobre Bolt en un futuro, pero si lo hago seguramente ya no sea crossover. _

_Espero que mi historia les haya gustado. Si quieren dejen su review para decirme que les ha parecido._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_


End file.
